Missing
by Tara and Tory M
Summary: People often say you won't know how much something means to you until it's to late. Kagami Taiga finally understands it's not the 'what', but the 'who'.
1. Chapter 1

**Tory: Hello everyone.**

**Tara: Hi!**

**Tory: Since me and my sister have been obsessed with Kuroko no Basket for the past three months, we decided to finally write a story.**

**Tara: 'We'? It was your idea. I wanted to write a story for _Free!, _but no!**

**Tory: Anyway, we hope you'll enjoy the story.**

**Tara: They better because we worked hard on this!**

**Tory: 'We'? I was the one who typed it all...**

**Tara: Whatever. Here's the summary:**

**People often say you won't know how much something means to you until it's to late. Kagami Taiga finally understands it's not the 'what', but the 'who'.**

**Tory: Ok. Here is the disclaimer-**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroko no Basket. If we did, you wouldn't want to know what we would do...**

**Tara: On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Kagami had woken up this morning feeling uneasy. He was just lying in bed thinking. He had the urge to call in sick today even though he wasn't sick at all. It wasn't that he didn't want to go to school and see his horrendous grade. If anything, they had gotten better thanks to a certain bluennette.<p>

That was the problem, the bluennette.

Kagami had had a fight with his shadow Kuroko Tetsuya. It had been a simple fight, it had even been about each other's eating habits. It was over at Maji Burger on Friday. They had been sitting in comfortable silence eating until Kuroko had decided to comment on how Kagami eats to much.

The argument didn't start out heated, but only God himself knows how it got that way. The argument they had was a fuzzy memory to Kagami, but that wasn't what bothered him. It was what he had ended up saying at the end of the argument that he had regretted.

_"No wonder Aomine left you behind"_

Of course he hadn't meant it at all in the first place. He had said it in the heat of the moment, but regardless he had said it.

The reaction he ended up getting was an expression not seen often on the bluennett. Hurt was evident on the shadow's face and what he said next, left Kagami utterly speechless and feeling empty. He had replied to the insult in a soft tone.

_"I'm sorry I try..."_

Kuroko then got up without saying anything else and walked out of the fast food restaurant.

Kuroko and Kagami hadn't spoken to each other since then and now it was Monday. They had school and they sat near each other, plus basketball practice. _No use in avoiding each other. I'll just apologize to Kuroko when I see him, it was all my fault after all._

With that thought, Kagami got up from his bed to get ready for school. Before heading into the restroom to shower for school, Kagami glanced at his calendar hanging on the wall. Kagami noted that winter break was near.

Today was December 15th.

* * *

><p>When Kagami had arrived to his classroom, he was quite surprised to not see Kuroko there. Usually Kuroko would've been here before Kagami.<p>

Kagaim took his seat and waited. As time passed, homeroom started and Kuroko was yet to arrive. The teacher had started roll call. It was going smoothly until it fell upon a certain name.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." the teacher called out.

He didn't get a response which didn't surprise him for he could never hear him for some reason.

"It looks like he's absent today." the teacher trailed off etching his pencil near the paper to mark him absent. Once he got there he stopped and lingered there. He waited and expected Kuroko to suddenly appear near him and simply say 'I've been here the whole time.' The whole class anticipated the sudden appearance, but it never came.

"I guess he really isn't here." the teacher finished and with that, the man marked Kuroko absent.

Kagami had thought that was odd, Kuroko almost never missed school. Kuroko was a above average student in school and of course a great basket ball partner. He would try to not miss school to avoid extra homework (and more intense training from Aida). It had to be something serious for Kuroko to miss school.

_'He must be really sick.'_ thought Kagami.

With that, Kagami continued on with the rest of his school day noting to go to Kuroko's house after practice to see if the small boy was okay.

* * *

><p>Once everyone came out of the locker room, Aida Riko the couch announce a few things on how to improve their skills before lifting her whistle to start training. Before she could though, she was interrupted.<p>

"Um, Where's Kuroko?" Furihata asked. The team looked around for him to suddenly appear, but instead they got a reply from Kagami.

"He's absent today."

The others looked at Kagami with questioning looks.

"Why?" Furihata had questioned.

"I have no idea. Honestly, we haven't seen or spoke to each other in days." Kagami answered.

The rest of the team found this strange. Those two were basically inseparable. It was like the two were dating each other in which, they didn't mind. They found that if the two do actually date one another, their teamwork would be amazing.

Kagami wouldn't admit it, but he had a thing for his little partner. It started ever since they had won the Winter cup and Kuroko had kept his promise to make their team the best in Japan. He had been so happy at the revelation, that he had ended up hugging the pale boy. When he had realized what he had done, he quickly let go. what he got was a smiled that graced the small boy's face. It sent the red-head's mind into a fuzzy haze and his face to heat up at the heavenly sight.

Every time the red-head so much as _looked_ at the bluennete, his heart rate would quicken and if Kuroko looked back, Kagami's face would take on a light shade of pink. The thought of Kuroko one day catching Kagami staring at the shadow was embarrassing enough. Whenever Kuroko decides to place a light smile on his soft lips, Kagami would feel like he's past cloud nine and would have the urge smile right back.

"We sort of had a fight." Kagami said to answer their looks.

When Kagami mentioned the fight, they understood. This happens sometime. They would fight, not talk for a day or two, one of them would apologize (most times Kagami) and they go back to being partners. Even so, Kagami had mentioned not talking for more than two days and that has got them worried.

"I'll go to the office and ask about Kuroko." says Hyuuga breaking the silence. With that he leave and practice starts.

Not long after, Hyuuga comes back and he looks like he had just experienced a near death experience. He hesitantly walked over to Aida who was worried at the look he gave her. Hyuuga told her something and Riko blew her whistle signaling everyone to gather around. Everyone gathered around, confused as to why they were called. Hyuuga looks over everyone, then started talking, reluctantly.

"I had asked the women up at the desk to see if Kuroko called in sick." he had started. He then looked down for a brief moment. He then looked back up and looked pained before continuing.

"It appears. That Kuroko has been missing for the past 36 hours."

The news settle in for a while. Dread settle into the pit of everyone's stomache. Kagami's mind froze.

"What?" Kagami thought this was some kind of joke, a cruel one at that, but the look on Hyuuga said this was no joke. He hardly ever joked. Aida started to tear up from the news, while the rest the team just simply stood in a silence full of dread.

"It's what I said." was Hyuuga's response.

At this Kagami started to freak out. He started yelling about random things about Kuroko and how he was strong and would never go missing. It was a while until Aida and Hyuuga were able to calm him down. Kagami couldn't believe this. How could his partner just disappear like that? How could the love of his life be gone? _This shouldn't be happening_ was all Kagami could think.

"What are we supposed to do now?" asked Koganei, even his cat-like face looking sad.

"I'm not sure." mumbled Izuki.

Kagami was still feeling his world was just tumbling down. While thinking how the blue haired teen, he then thought of a blue haired women. _Kuroko's mom!_ The women has her son missing. She was probably devastated. She was probably the one who called to report her son missing. She most likely needed some company.

"We should visit Kuroko's home." Kagami said firmly, finally calmed down. "Kuroko's mom must be feeling horrible from the fact that her only son is missing."

Everyone considered this, it would be good to pay their respect for Kuroko's family after what they've been through. Everyone eventually agreed to do so, cutting practice short since they didn't have the energy to even shoot a basket anymore.

* * *

><p>After changing, the team headed to Kuroko's house. As the group walked, Kagami trailed behind the group slow enough to be last and fast enough to keep with the pace. He stayed there and kept quiet. Everyone else in the group chatted quietly, some talking about Kuroko and why he might missing and others obviously avoiding the subject.<p>

As they neared Kuroko's house, Riko decided to fall back with Kagami. Kagami noticed this and decided to speak up.

"Hi Riko." Kagami greeted.

"Hey Kagami." she replied. She was quiet for a bit until she spoke up again. "So, about Kuroko," she started, "It must be hard to take in the information."

"It is." Kagami said. "Even though I feel, empty," he said looking at his hands as if they held an answer he needed. He continued, " The one who I'm worried about is Aysel."

Riko gave Kagami a cofused look until he answered, " Kuroko's mom is named Aysel. She's from Greece. She moved from there to here for school. She eventually met Kuroko's dad and it was love at first sight."

Riko smiled at this. Even though Kagami was scared and confused, he was still able to make light conversation. He must visit Kuroko a lot to know about the blunnette's parents.

"That's good to hear." she said. "Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"To be honest, I don't know." was all Kagami said. He wore a worried look. How could this happen to the most precious person in the world to him.

"Well, at least he isn't dead." Riko stated with a saddened look on her face.

"I just hope you're right." was Kagami's replied. They finally arrived at Kuroko's house. Riko was the one who rang the doorbell. Once the door opened, they were met with a short young woman with long light blue hair. She had the appearance of a foreigner. She however looked tired and seemed lifeless.

The woman looked up at the teens in front of her. She let her eyes wonder until they landed on the red head. As soon as her eyes landed they widened and she then sprinted to him, in which Kagami was quick to embrace her. The women once in the comfort of the red head's hug, broke down in to tears.

"Oh, Kagami!" she exclaimed.

"Shh, It's ok Aysel." Kagami started saying comforting words to the young mother.

"He's gone! I haven't seen him in days! I'm so worried and... WAH!" Aysel broke down once again.

"It'll be fine." Kagami said softly. When Aysel was able to calm down, the group headed inside in which Aysel lead them to the living room.

Once they were all seated and situated, they all said their condolences. Once they were done, Aysel was able to thank them all. The women finally looking more peaceful but still had tears running down her cheeks.

The young beautiful woman was one who would smile at just about anything of good humor, was full of sadness. She was someone kind at heart and pure in nature. She was pretty, smart and young for her age. She married and had Kuroko when she was 19. She had moved to study abroad in Japan from Greece at an age of 17. She was a prodigie in Physics and was to attend a college in Japan.

There she met Kuroko Taiyou and it was love at first sight. They were able to get to know each other more thanks to the drama club where they had first met at. He had helped her with Japanese, while she helped him with his business degree. After dating for two years, they eventually became engaged turning Anthes Aysel to Kuroko Aysel. They then had a son whom they had named Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aysel having only one son worried her if something bad were to happen to him. Now that that was happening, she felt like her world was falling apart. Her only son she loved to bits was missing and possibly dead.

She had the urge to start wailing but with Kagami embracing her stopped the idea. He was such a nice kid.

"Not to be rude, but could you explain to us what happened?" asked Furihata asked the young blue haired women.

"No, not at all." she replied.

"Well, it was Saturday afternoon. It was around 7 P.M. I decided I should get dinner ready and I decided to make Kuroko's favorite since he seemed so sad ever since he came home on Friday."

With this everyone including Aysel looked over at Kagami. In response to the looks, Kagami looked away and had on a worried look. Aysel continued her explanation.

"I started cooking without realizing I was missing some ingredients. So I had asked Tetsuya to do a quick errand and buy what I needed at the convenient store. He soon left after saying, ' I'll be right back mum. Love you.'"

"The was the last thing he said to me and that was the last time I saw him."

"An hour later he hadn't come back and I was slightly worried. It shouldn't take that long, but I kept waiting in case he had run into a small problem and would arrive soon. I had waited all night long and it was soon 6:15 in the morning and that was when I knew he wasn't coming back."

Aysel soon started to tear up again. Soon enough, she broke down and hid her face against Kagami's shoulder. With this, Riko started to sob into Hyuuga's chest while he embraced her. Furihata had ended up lightly crying from the sight of the women crying while everyone else just felt pure sadness. Their star player and dear friend is suddenly gone and nowhere to be found.

Kagami felt like he was about to cry but didn't. He needed to stay strong for Aysel.

They just hope they can find him soon.

* * *

><p>It started to get late, the result everyone leaving. They had all left one by one saying goodbye to Aysel. Everyone had eventually left. All except for Kagami.<p>

Kagami and Kuroko were close enough to the point to were they go to each other's house every so often. With this. the result was Kagami getting to know Kuroko's parents. He got to know Kuroko's mom and how she's a stay at home physicist. As well as, knowing his dad was often away on business trips and is rarely at home.

Kagami was aware Aysel is a sensitive young women and knows with what she's going through, she needs someone there with her at the moment. Knowing Kuroko's dad, he'll try to get of work as soon as he hears the news, but will take time because of his job being strict.

Kagami had offered Aysel the company, in which she happily agreed. He would stay until Kuroko was found. He needed to be here when he comes back, and he will. He'll stay as long as he needed.

Since it was late to go get his stuff at the moment, Kagami had settle onto the couch with a blanket and a pillow that Aysel had lent him.

"Good night Kagami."

"Good night."

Aysel soon left for the stairs after turning the light off. Still in his uniform, Kagami made sure he heard the door to Aysel's room close before pulling out his phone. He looked though his contacts to find a certain person's name. When he found it he sent a text to the person. Not waiting for an answer, Kagami closed his phone and put it on the coffee table near him.

Kagami then closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep. After hours, sleep finally found Kagami and he was able to sleep getting his mind of the text he had just sent. He was wondering why he had sent it fully knowing he wouldn't get a reply.

_From: Kagami  
><em>_Subject: Please  
><em>_Hey Kuroko? Where are you?_

* * *

><p><strong>Tara: Tory, the characters seem a little OOC...<strong>

**Tory: Well sorry for trying to make the story interesting.**

**Tara: And is Kuroko half Greek?**

**Tory: Yup.**

**Tara: That is awesome.**

**Tory: Well if we get enough reviews, _I'll_ continue the story.**

**Tara: You do that, I have a project of my own.**

**Tory: What is it about?**

**Tara: The fans, or how you call it _'readers',_ will have to wait when I'm done.**

**Tory: Ok... I don't really care, as long as I can continue the story by myself.**

**Tara: R&R. As well as follow and favorite! See you another time!**

**Tory: You're such a ditts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, it's me Tory. My sister is finally gone. **

**I just wanted to say that yes, the update was pretty quick. And yes, I am mean for doing something so mean to Kuroko. I am ashamed.**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank those who have favorited, followed and reviewed. You are important to me. I hope by the end of this, you will all have a new favorite author (or authors since it's me _and_ my sis).**

**Disclaimer: Neither Tara or Tory own Kuroko no Basket. If that were to happen, Tory would have Kuroko and Kagami be more than just friends.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**-Tory M.**

* * *

><p>It was December 16th morning. It was a cold morning. Most people would want to stay in the warmth of their bed than to get up in to the cold winter air that had some how found it's way into their homes.<p>

Kise was no exception, but that wasn't why he wouldn't get out of bed. Sure, he would rather stay in bed than to get up and get ready for school, but for some reason Kise had a bad feeling in his gut.

Kise felt like something bad is about to happen. He's had these gut feeling before. He would get these on the days he would have a match with someone whom he eventually lost to, be it Kuroko or Aomine. This gut feeling was similar, but it seemed to be full of dread.

_Maybe I'll fail my test today..._

Determined with the guess he made, Kise finally got out of his warm bed and rushed to get ready. He showered and put on his school uniform. After grabbing his school bag, Kise was about to tell his parents he was leaving until he had gotten a text from Akashi.

"Uh oh." Kise mumbled to himself. When Akashi text him, it was never good.

"Let's see what he has to say." Kise then flipped open his phone to read the message, having the same feeling he had when he had woken up.

_From: Akashi  
><em>_Subject: Urgent  
><em>_Go to your TV and change it to channel 27, NOW._

With that, Kise felt his fears being confirmed.

* * *

><p>Murasakibara had woken up and had lazily gotten out of bed. He didn't want to go to school today. It was only four more days until winter break. Nothing important was happening (to him). Eventually, Murasakibara had the thought of his friend Himuro cross his mind and his mood turned around. Now he was eager (or as eager as he can get) and decided to get ready for school.<p>

Once Murasakibara was ready he decided to watch TV before going to school since he still had some time left before school started. He settled to watching an episode of _Pokemon_ while eating some breakfast and snacks. It was on a scene of Ash and Pikachu blasting Team Rocket away, when his phone vibrated in his pocket indicating he got a text. He pulled out his phone and checked the message.

_From: Akashi  
><em>_Subject: Urgent  
><em>_Go to your TV and change it to channel 27, NOW._

He groaned in annoyance and laziness until he decided to do what he was told, seeing as it was wise to not to disobey the red-headed teen. He changed the channel to reveal the news and it's top story.

He should have kept watching the Anime because his eagerness from before was gone before he could even process what he had eventually heard.

* * *

><p>After checking his horoscope (and being displeased seeing as how Cancer ended up being ranked pretty low for the day), Midorima started off the morning feeling irritated. Seeing as how the lucky item of the day was a stuffed bunny, he headed over to his sister's room after changing for school to see if she would willingly lend one of her stuffed animals for the day.<p>

He had knocked on the door to be greeted by the pouty face of his sister.

"Onee-chan is mean." she had complained in a childish voice even though she was fourteen years of age.

"How am I mean?" Midorima questioned his sister.

"Simple, you came over here to ask me to either come down for dinner or to barrow one of my plushies for your lucky item of the day. I'm pretty sure it's morning and the last time I checked, we never had dinner for breakfast."

"So, how am I mean?" His sister's ranting was starting to annoy him.

"I never get anything in return..."

Midorima sighed. She was so immature for her age. After promising to do her chores for the day, Midorima was finally able to get the stuffed toy. He headed down stairs to begin his breakfast.

When he had finally reached the bottom of the stairs, his phone rang. He reached into his pocket to open his phone to read the text while heading in the direction of the kitchen.

When he had sat down at his spot at the table, he had pulled up the message while reaching over for a piece of toast that was in front of him. The message was from Akashi. _That's odd. _Midorima thought it was odd for Akashi to contact him so early in the day. None the less, he read the message sent to him.

_From: Akashi  
><em>_Subject: Urgent  
><em>_Go to your TV and change it to channel 27, NOW._

Midorima felt his heart start to race. Somehow the message sounded like Akashi was...

Pleading.

* * *

><p>Aomine was eating breakfast this fine Tuesday morning, all ready for school. He hadn't wanted to get up early, but he had headed to bed early than he usually did last night, so...<p>

Aomine was was half way done with his plate when he gets a text from Akashi. Most times Aomine tended to ignore the chores Akashi assigned him, even if it did come with a consequence later on. Most times it had to do with Tetsuya too and Aomine was just that lazy to not do it.

This time was different. Aomine actually found it rather strange for the sadistic boy to give him a chore so early in the morning. So, the dark skinned boy reached over to his phone that was lying next to his plate and unlocked the screen to read the message.

_From: Akashi  
><em>_Subject: Urgent  
><em>_Go to your TV and change it to channel 27, NOW._

Aomine had scoffed at how serious he sounded, but followed the order anyways.

Still feeling drowsy, Aomine got up and poured himself a cup of coffee before heading in the direction of the living room were the TV was located. He found his father watching the news when he had gotten there also drinking some coffee.

"Hey pops, can I barrow the TV real quick?" Aomine can only hope that his father woke up feeling relaxed.

"Sure, I got to get ready for work soon anyway." his father soon got up from the coach and headed to his room to get his stuff ready for the day. Aomine then grabbed the remote from the spot where his father was just sitting and headed over to stand in front of the TV. He changed it to channel twenty-seven just like Akashi had instructed him to, and was slightly annoyed to find it was just more news.

_"Our top story, 25 teens reported missing in the same time span of 8 hours ranging from the ages of 14 to 18."_ the woman had stated on the television screen.

_"All from the same area, the teens were all seen last on Saturday, December 16th."_

_Damn,_ Aomine thought. It's been four days since those kids had gone missing. Soon, the reporter started listing each of the teens who had gone missing in alphabetical order. She described basic information with pictures and when they were last seen. Aomine soon started wondering why he would he should care. It was tragic and all, but it didn't have to do with him.

Aomine soon found himself wanting the report to end so he could finish his breakfast and continue on with his day. That was until the report stated a certain name and showing a picture of a teen with teal colored hair.

_"Kuroko Tetsuya. He is a male sixteen years of age. He has light blue hair, pale skin and a slight build.  
><em>_He has the height of 163 cm and the weight of 57 kg.  
>He attends Seirin High School as a first year and is on the basketball team.<br>Kuroko was last seen at the 'Sunset' convenient store at 7:24 P.M.  
><em>_If you see this boy, please call his parents with the number at the bottom of the screen._"

When the information settled into his head, Aomine dropped his cup he was holding. It made contact with the floor and shattered, leaving bits of glass and puddles of coffee on the tile floor near his feet.

Aomine was shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His best friend who he had just made up with, was gone. His friend was missing and for a while now. His worst nightmare was coming true.

Aomine had just lost his best friend again.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you don't know?!" Aomine had started to raise his voice which in return, Kagami started to raise his voice as well.<p>

"It's like I told you, I don't know what happened! All I know is that my best friend has gone missing!"

"How can you not know?! Tetsu is alway by your side!"

"He isn't always! We can't be around each other twenty-four/seven!"

"I knew I should have taken back Tetsu! You clearly don't have the qualities to be his light! You should always stay by his side no matter what!"

"You think I don't want to?! You think I don't try?!"

"ENOUGH!"

The heated argument between the two immediately stopped as they looked over at Himuro with shock. He had just about enough of these two.

The Generation of Miracles, Himuro, Takao and Moimoi had come over to Seirin to find out the details about Kuroko and to possibly help in anyway they can. When they had all arrived at the gym(at different times), they had all started to ask questions and it eventually lead to Aomine and Kagami yelling at one another.

"We all know that you two are stressed from the situation, but yelling isn't going to help. You making the girls cry!" He then pointed to the group to reveal Moimoi and Riko crying, only to notice something else.

"And Kise..."

With that, the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Everyone in the room didn't know what to do. Except for the girls and Kise, everyone wouldn't dare speak a word. Midorima then sighed, breaking the tension.

"We should just drop it for now. Maybe if we go to Kuroko's house, we can find a way to help, as well as pay our respects."

"Shin-chan's right. Fighting never helped."

"Thank you two, mnh?" Himuro looked over at Murasakibara who had started hugging him from behind, hiding his head in the crook of the shorter boy's neck.

"Sad" was all the purple haired teen said. Himuro then got the message and started patting the teen on the head in a reassuring way, clearly worried for the giant. "It's ok.

"Oh Kise, come hear." Moimoi walked over to Kise and embraced him seeing as he wouldn't stop crying. Kise then started sobbing at the gesture and hugged back.

"I can't just sit still knowing our friend is in some sort of trouble!" Hyuuga tighten his fist of the hand that wasn't embracing the crying Riko.

"What are we supposed to do?" Teppei wanted to help, but how?

"Nothing..."

Everyone looked over at the short red-head in surprise. Akashi was surprisingly quiet the whole time being here. When they had all looked over, they got a shocking sight. Akashi after saying something so unlike him, was wearing a crestfallen expression. What was happening?

"Akashi, what are saying?" Furihata had questioned him.

"We can't do anything. No matter how much we do it won't change a thing. He's gone"

"Akashi, you have got to be kidding me. This isn't like you." Kise doesn't recognize this kind of Akashi.

"What's the use..." was all Akashi said leaving the room in a heavy atmosphere.

"We can't just leave behind Tetsu like that." Aomine didn't want to.

"You mean like you did?" Kagami would never let that detail fall.

"I understood what I did and I fixed it already! Tetsu is my best friend and now he's gone missing! I lost him again!" Aomine was losing his head. "This is all _your_ fault!"

"How is it my fault!"

"Because I trusted him to you and what do you do?! You lose him!"

"You think I did it on PURPOSE?!"

"It's a possible thought!"

"You know what?! That's one reason Kuroko left you! Has it ever crossed your mind that I miss him too?!"

"Well you sure as hell don't show it!"

"Well I miss him! Tell me, do you?!"

"Of course I do!"

"Really?!"

"Yes! I miss him to no end because-"

"Because what?!"

"BECAUSE!"

Aomine didn't finnish because at that moment he held his forehead. Tears brimmed his eyes until they slid down his cheeks. Aomine had been so stressed he had started to yell, but that wasn't enough for his body. Kagami just stared in shock. Aomine looked down in shame of being seen crying. He started to wipe away his tears hoping he could get rid of them, but was served useless as the tears wouldn't stop. He eventually let them fall.

He was surprised to feel a pat on the back. He had looked up from his downward glance to see Kagami patting his back. He was looking away, but Aomine was able to see his expression. It was one that said _'It's ok. I know how you feel'._ Aomine just looked back down and continued to let the tears fall.

The group felt the atmosphere turn from intense to heavy. The whole ordeal was just one big giant mess. Even some of the toughest people of the group couldn't keep their heads on straight. They can only pray it won't get any worse when they get to Kuroko's house.

* * *

><p>The meeting in the small house had thankfully been less stressful. The Generation of Miracles were able to get the slightest information. It wasn't enough to help, but it was something. After pay respect to Aysel, everyone had eventually left for home. All except Aomine.<p>

Aysel, Kagami and Aysel were chatting in the living room while drinking tea. Aomine was talking to the young mother, asking if there was anything he could do to help. She had reassured him that Kagami was helping her plenty and that all they can do now was wait.

Aomine kept asking her if there was anything he could do. This kept going on for a while until she told him to just visit from time to time. Right after that, Kagami had noticed it getting dark outside and decided he should get dinner ready.

"I should get dinner ready." he got up from his seat and turned to head to the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that!" Aysel protested and started to get up, when Kagami gently pushed her back down.

"I don't mind. Besides, you need to relax. You've been stressing for the past four days." Kagami headed towards the kitchen.

"Let me help"

Kagami looked back at Aomine who started to get up from his seat. When Aomine was right next to him, he saw a pleading look and agreed to the extra help.

When they had gotten to the kitchen, Kagami had given Aomine instructions on what to do and they soon started dinner in silence. It wasn't until a little bit past halfway through that Aomine started to speak.

"Sorry about earlier. I just..." he started to drift from what he was saying.

"It's fine. I understand. I guess I overreacted too." Kagami knows how Aomine is feeling.

"I miss him"

Kagami looked over at Aomine. His face showed worry, opposite from his usual intense look. He had momentarily stopped what he was doing (which was stiring a sauce), only to continue.

"I miss him too."

After a couple minutes of silence Aomine decided to ask a question. "Kagami?"

"Mmh?"

"What's Tetsu to you?" He had a hunch on something and he wanted to make sure.

"What do you mean?"

"What does he feel like to you? Does he feel like you partner? Friend?"

"Well if you want my full opinion, I'd say he's more than my shadow. Even though he goes on and on about being a shadow. If I had to guess, I'd say he's _my_ light."

Aomine lightly smiled at this, not stopping his work. "Can I ask you one more question?"

"Go right a head."

Aomine was pretty sure Kagami had a crush on their missing friend. He wasn't that stupid and dense. Right?

"Do you like Kuroko?" There was a pause from the red-head. He stopped his work for a slight moment before beginning again. They way he stopped all at once made it seemed like he was hesitating. After getting no response the dark blue-haired teen asked once again.

"Do you like Kuroko?"

"No." That surprised Aomine.

"But-"

"I love him."

Aomine looked over at Kagami in shock. Kagami just kept working with a straight face like what he said wasn't embarrassing, but the red on his cheeks gave it away. Aomine broadly smiled and let it go. They finished making dinner and sat down to eat with Aysel.

There wasn't much talking during the meal, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Aysel was relieved to both eat and have company to eat with. The two teens smiled at her from time to time. Eventually Aysel broke the ice and they started a conversation. She was even able to smile. She was great-full for the two friends of Kuroko.

Soon Aomine had to leave. They had bid farewell to Aomine when he had left. Kagami looked over at Aysel smiling in which she returned.

"You're smiling." He was glad of this.

"Yup."

It was nice to smile, even if it wasn't going to last long.

After heading to bed, Kagami was left with one thought before falling asleep.

_I'm in love with Kuroko Tetsuya._

* * *

><p><strong>I kind of rushed in the end. I mean, I'm writing this at two in the morning.<strong>

**Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed the quick update and don't expect the next one to be this soon. Just do what I do when I wait, either reread it or read another story and come back to this.**

**Please R&R as well as favorite and follow. Tell you friends too.**

**I love you all.**

**-Tory M.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi lovelies! It's me Tara!**

**Tory is currently sleeping over at our friends house and asked me to upload the story while he was gone. After annoyi- I mean, after nicely asking him, I was given the opportunity to write in this chapter's AU! Isn't it great? Anway, I'm just happy to be here with my fans!**

**Disclaimer: Tara and Tory M. Do not own Kuroko no Basket. If they did, Tara would have made Kagami _not_ wear the swim trunks during the hot spring scene.**

**Now sit back, relax and enjoy because shit is about to get real!**

* * *

><p>Days turned into weeks, and eventually those weeks turned into a month.<p>

It had been a month since Kuroko had been reported missing along with twenty-four other teens. During that month, winter break had started, along with Christmas. Taiyou had finally come home on the 21st of December to come and help with the situation.

It was hard for Taiyou and Aysel to have Christmas without their son. It sadden them.

Kagami stilled lived within the Kuroko home, seeing it as paying respect to the family. He also felt as though he was doing it for himself. As if to reassure himself of what was happening. When Kuroko came back, he would welcome home with open arms. He would finally confess his feeling that he had failed to make visible before the situation.

With Kagami living with Aysel and Taiyou, Kagami's parents had come for Christmas and with a result had ended up spending Christmas with the other family. Neither family had minded spending Christmas seeing that the situation. Kagami's parents didn't mind helping the couple in need. They understand how it feels as they have their own son and if something were to happen to him, they would know help as well.

Both families were still able to have fun, but Kagami and Kuroko's parent's still felt pretty empty. Soon enough, Kagami's parents had to leave back to America. They left the morning after Christmas (after Kagami's mom had questioned Kagami in his emotions for his 'best friend', in which she got a blush in response and soon understanding).

School had started, still with no Kuroko. Kagami had tried over and over to text Kuroko hoping to get reply, only to get none. The Seirin team, Generation of Miracles, Moimoi, Himuro and Takao had often visited the Kuroko home to help with chores, pay respect or just plain chatted to the parents of Kuroko to help ease the stress and worry that the situation may have given the two adults.

Murasakibara had been in the care of Himuro, who tried his best to make the giant feel happy these past weeks with no progress. Takao had been worrying about Midorima and trying to make him feel better. Kise hadn't been able to sleep for long periods of time, worrying for his teal haired friend. Akashi's coping still unknown to his friends. Hyuuga, Teppie and the rest of the Seirin team often tried to stay near Riko and would comfort her and eac other if needed.

Aomine had often visited and hung out with Kagami. Ever since that day a couple weeks ago, they have both been helping each other with Kuroko's absence. Understanding that Kuroko means a lot to the both of them (more so for Kagami), they came to an agreeing friendship. _When Kuroko comes home, he would be happy from the discovery, _Kagami had always thought.

Everyone was still the same as they were when they had heard the news of Kuroko while waiting for him to come back home.

That was , until the 9th of January.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kagami." Kagami had looked up to see Riko.<p>

It was the end of practice and Riko had walked over to Kagami when he was ready to head home. He nodded at her and headed out of the gym with her. Waiting at the entrance was Hyuuga leaning on the wall talking to Teppie and Furihata. When they noticed the two they started walking along with them. They were all heading to Kuroko's house to go and help. While Hyuuga and Riko walked ahead, Teppie walked along side Kagami and Fuihata. He decided to make small talk.

"Hello Kagami."

"Hi Teppie."Kagami had greeted.

" How have you been?" Teppie and Kagami hadn't chatted with one another for awhile now.

"I've been... ok." Kagami had hesitated on answering. "I mean, I try to stay positive but with Kuroko gone for so long... I'm just really worried."

"We understand." Furihata really did. He could just imagine losing a close friend such as Kuroko.

"I just hope the police find him soon." Kagami had been patiently waiting. "It's been over a month..."

"I'm sure they'll find him soon." Furihata had been repeating this phrase a lot.

"I should have confessed to him when I had the chance..." Kagami started to tighten his fists in frustration. "Now I might never be able to..."

"Kagami..." Teppie and Fuihata were worried for his friend.

The rest of the walk was silent between the three of them while Aida and Hyuuga kept up a light conversation. Eventually they made it to the house they often visited.

When they headed inside (Kagami had opened the front door with the spare key Taiyou had given him), they weren't surprised to find the Generation of Miracles, Moimoi, Himuro and Takao already there. They have been trying there best to keep in touch with the situation and helping in any way they could.

"Thank you for coming everyone." Taiyou was grateful for all of his son's friends. It showed they cared for his son a lot.

After everyone was situated, they took to have a conversation. Alternating among themselves, they each talked about details about Kuroko. Soon they found the males talking about places Kuroko could be at to check, having talked of this subject many times.

"Maji burger?" Takao questioned.

"We've checked that place a million times." Kagami replied.

"The park?"

"We've checked that place too." Midorima answered Akashi's suggestion.

"Kuroko-chii could be at motel." Kise stated.

"We've checked all the motels and apartments." Furihata mentioned.

"Maybe the sports store?" Aomine had asked.

"We've checked there." Taiyou commented.

"How about the candy store?"

"Atsushi we already checked there." Himuro told his solemn giant.

"Have we tried the city's plaza square?" Kagami had asked.

"We've checked the whole city." Akashi interjected. There was a moment of silence.

"H-have we really checked the _whole_ city?" Moimo had questioned, to which Taiyou answered.

"Five times..."

Then everyone was left in silence. Had they really checked everywhere? Maybe they missed a spot somewhere. Maybe they didn't look hard enough. Maybe he wasn't in the city, but in a nearby one. These thought and more kept going through each of their heads. The biggest question was,

_Where is Kuroko?_

There silent tought were interrupted by the door bell going off. Aysel stood up and headed to the door, leaving everyone to remain in an uncomfortable silence. Just then, Aysel came in with the officer whom had been in charge of the investigation, Tsuki. He came in expecting only the husband, only to see about several other people to be in the room. He was about to questioned the woman standing next to her, only to realize that these people were most likely the friends of the missing teen.

The man then spoke out loud for everyone to hear.

"Um, I have some news for you." Everyone straightened at the comment, eyes showing hope, only to be put out with what the man said next. "The news isn't good."

"What is it?" Riko had questioned him.

"It has come to my attention that the investigation of the twenty-five missing teens have been going on for over a month now." He paused. "I regret to tell you this but, we're going to call off the search."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"What? But-" Moimoi was interrupted.

"We would really like to continue the search, but the station is very busy and it's been over a month. I thinks it's safe to say, we won't be able to find your son." he was talking in a tone that said business, but his face said, _I'm sorry._

Just then while everyone else was still taking in the information, Akashi sprang up from his position on the coach and ran to the man speaking. He grabbed the man's collar,pulled him down to his height and looked him angrily in the eye.

"What do you mean you can't find him?! You can't stop looking!" The group was shocked at Akashi's outburst. "I command that you and your colleges keep looking this instance! You have to find Tetsuya! You must-" just then, Tsuki grabbed Akshi's wrists.

"THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO!" the room fell dead silent. Then the officer repeated what he had said in a softer, yet still firm tone. "I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do."

With that, Tsuki let go of Akashi's arms who had longed since let go of the older man's uniform. Once officer Tsuki let go of the teen, Akashi fell to his knees. He just stayed there wide eyed, processing what he had heard. Once he did, he did the unspeakable. Akashi eye's quickly filled with tears, only to have them fall to the ground. They short teen then began to sob his heart out. In a whim, Furihata got up from his seat and ran over to the sobbing emperor leaving behind a group of speechless teens.

"Shh, it's ok." Furihata had softly spoken while rubbing circles on the red-head's back.

"Whaaaahh!" Akashi started bawling out like a child who had just fallen and had scraped his knee. Akashi returned the comforting gesture and embraced the coco haired teen.

They couldn't believe it. The toughest of them, was now crying. He was their previous leader, their sadistic friend, the one who showed no mercy for others.

At the sight of the toughest of them cry, they to started to cry. They took it as permission to let it all out. How could they not? Their friend was dead and there was nothing they could do about, except cry.

Midorima was just letting silent tears fall down his cheeks as Takao embraced the taller boy who had tears of his own.

"It's ok shin-chan. It's going to be alright." Takao just kept on repeating reassuring words to his best friend. Midorima was finally aware of his friend hugging him and hugged him right back, letting the tears fall faster. He hid his face in the crook his friends neck.

"Oh, Takao..." he whispered into the boys ear.

Murasakibara was leaning against the couch and harshly cried into his knees. Himuro immediately scooted down from his seat on the couch and tried to comfort the saddened giant. Himuro patted the purple haired boy while failing to keep his own tears in.

Aysel ran to her husband and cried into his chest. Their only son, gone. With the news of their son being dead, Taiyou cried with his wife in a tight embrace. Both having a nightmare become reality.

"Taiyou! It can't be... it just can't!"

"Shh." was all the married man could do while letting his own fall into his wife's hair.

Riko began to sob into Hyuuga's chest while he hugged her. Teppie embraced the two of them with tears of his own. He placed his head on Hyuuga's shoulder and let the tears fall. Hyuuga attempted to be strong for the two, only to fail and to begin crying. Their friend and teammate was gone forever.

"Kuroko..." was all Hyuuga was able to say.

Kise sobbed into Aomine's sholder, Moimoi doing the same. The midnight haired teen embraced both of his friends while hiding his tears in his blonde friend's hair.

"Kuroko-chii... why?!" Kise sobbed, which his dark haired friend held him tighter in response. Kise noticed this and quieted down a bit. "Thank you Aomine-chii."

"Kuroko!" Moimoi still couldn't believe what she was hearing. The man she loved was dead. Starting to sob harder, she found Kise patting her on the head in a comforting way. She just continued sobbing.

Everyone in the room was crying from the news given to them. All except Kagami, who was just standing there in shock. His shadow was dead. His basketball partner was dead. His best friend was dead. His light was dead. The love of his life, was dead. Kagami just kept standing there, limp and eyes widened in shock.

The officer was about to leave, when he stopped.

"I know he is't legally pronounced dead yet, but I would advise you to think about putting together a funeral." after saying that to the parents, he left without another word.

Everyone just stayed there, basked in shock and tears.

Kuroko Tetsuya was dead.

* * *

><p>Later that day, everyone had to leave. They all went home with tears in their eyes. Some went home with others like Takao and Midorima, or some went back home alone like Aomine. The day had turned out worse then they could ever imagine.<p>

After everyone had left, Kagami, Aysel and Taiyou had headed of to bed without dinner. How could they eat? They'll never see Kuroko again.

Aysel and Taiyou bid Kagami a goodnight before heading to there room. Kagami was left in the silent guest room. He just lie on the bed with a blanket over him. He wondered if Kuroko's parents were in their room at the moment, crying.

Kagami was wondering why he hadn't cried before and why he wasn't crying now. Was is it because he too shocked? Was it that he felt to empty to cry? Was it maybe that, tears couldn't express how devastated he was? No, that wasn't it. He isn't crying because he didn't believe it. He didn't believe Kuroko was dead.

_He can't be._

Sprawled on the bed, Kagami picked up his phone from the dresser and scrolled through his contacts. He sat up and opended his phone. Finding who he wanted in the contact list, Kagami began to text the person for the last time. He sent the text and fell back on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling and spaced out until he fell asleep.

_To: Kuroko  
><em>_Subject: None  
><em>_Hey Kuroko,  
><em>_do you want to go play basketball?_

* * *

><p><strong>Holy shit! What's wrong with my brother?!<strong>

**Anyway, have you guys noticed Kagami hasn't cried _once._ I don't know what my brother is thinking and it'd be cool if I could because then it would be like twin telepathy, which we like don't have even though we're twins. I mean, I know he's a boy and I'm a girl. And I know we are complete opposites. And...**

**What was I saying?**

**Oh well! Anyway, R&R as well as follow and favorite!**

**See you next time lovelies! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry. It's been almost a year since I last updated ad most of you are most likely pissed. I had gone in a writer's block for a while and when I had finally gotten out of it, we had lost internet and then the chapter erased and I had to rewrite it only to not like how it turned out causing me to rewrite again and...**

**I'm sorry. **

**I just hope you'll still enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>A funeral was being planned for the 20th of January and everyone was grieving and they were grieving in their own ways as time passed.<p>

Kagami walked into the gym in his dark sleeveless shirt and grey basketball shorts. Once he walked in however, everyone was gathered near the center of the court. He sighed and knew waht this meant.

The whole Seirin team before practice would have a moment of silence before they started. The length of how long it lasted could differ from five minutes to half an hour.

By the looks of it, little training was going to be the results for today. Kagami just sighed once more and headed over to the group.

Midorima and Takao stopped having extra training after practice. Takao now spent every minute with Midorima, in case he were to break down. Which at one point after school, Midorima had started crying while the two were in hark-eye's room. As an instinct, Takao had wrapped his arms around the taller teen and quickly whispered soothing words to him.

Midorima and Takao were currently in the tsundrere's room. Said tsundere, wasn't up for being a tsundere. Midorima was currently sitting next to Takao on the bed, crying into the hawk eyed teen.

That was, until he uttered the words 'It hurts me to see the one I love cry.' With that, the two had ended up confessing to one another about their longing feelings.

Murasakibara was grieving by not eating more, but by eating less. He just ate less, he didn't stop eating. Though if Himuro wasn't there, that would've been the case. Murasakibara no longer snacked during class or practice. If it wasn't for Himuro, he wouldn't be eating at home either. With so much support from Himuro, the giant started getting these weird feeling whenever he was around him. Murasakibara just took it as a feeling linked to the grief.

Kise was found often going to either Aomine or Momoi's house were said teens would grieve together and reminisce about their teal haired friend that had past.

Akashi hadn't gone to school ever since the news of Kuroko had been announced. The grieving process of Akashi was unknown, but the sight of chestnut haired teen being picked up by a limo was questionable. After being questioned by the Seirin team, Furihata admitted that Akashi was just in a depressed state of mind and just wanted someone to comfort him. The team still wondered why the short red-head was so close to Furihata all of a sudden.

Aysel and Taiyou were taking the news of their son really hard. They just stayed at home most of the week crying and preparing the funeral for their only son. They had only left the home once to visit the cemetery for the funeral (though they didn't have a body, but they still wanted to have a proper funeral). Once the funeral was over they would be returning to work, but for now it was family time without Kuroko.

Kagami had, actually been acting weird ever since the announcement. He had been seen talking to midair and seemed to be taking the situation smoothly. This would have been any other regular day, except that was with Kuroko. Everyone was worried for him. If anything, Kagami would have been the one taking the situation the hardest but there he was, looking as if everything was fine. It was confusing and questionable.

His friends were worried for him. So, they decided to confront him.

* * *

><p>It was a chilly night tonight. It was January 16th, a week after Kuroko Tesuya had been pronounced dead.<p>

It was 7 at night and Kagami was practicing at the nearby court, but something wasn't right.

First off, Kagami was practicing strangely. He was practicing like someone was there. He wasn't pretending, it was like he was with someone.

Second off, someone was there. Not just someone, but some people. The Generation of Miracles, Momoi, Takao, Himuro, Riko, Hyuuga, Teppie, and Furihata were spying on the tall red-head from behind the bushes near the court. They kept taking quick glances from the fence from time to time.

The Seirin team had alerted the Generation of Miracles about Kagami's behavior over the past week. They were worried for Kagami, seeing as he was the one who cared for the teal haired teen the most.

Hearing Kagami start to make a move, a majority of the group looks over.

Riko had been worrying for Kagami, he just wasn't acting right and it was probably from the news of their friend's death.

Kagami started dribbling down the court. He was halfway through when he threw the ball to his right, only for it to hit the fence. He cursed and walked over to the ball to pick it up.

The bystanders watching from afar frowned at this.

"What's he doing?" Aomine had asked, confused at the action that the red-head had done.

"I don't know." Hyuuga was confused by this as well.

"This is odd." Himuro was worried for his brother. "This isn't like my brother."

"Wait." It had finally clicked in Riko's head. He wasn't doing what she thought he was doing. "It looks like he was trying to pass..."

What Kagami said next confirmed her fears.

"Damn it Kuroko, what happened? You used to be so good at catching and passing the ball." Kagami had said after he picked up the ball.

This baffled everyone. He was facing and talking to air! No one was there! He even claimed to be talking to Kuroko, their dead friend! With that, Riko had had enough. She separated from the group and headed towards the entrance of the court. Everyone else eventually following suite in a slower pace.

Kagami sensing 'another' presence, looked over to see Riko coming over to him with an angry look in her eyes. Soon he saw eleven more people follow, which he soon recognized as the others. They soon started to gather around the super jumper in a 'U' shape manner.

He was about to ask why they were here, only to be beat by Riko asking her own question.

"What are you doing?!" she asked the taller male with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Um, training with Kuroko." Kagami stated as if it was obvious.

"What are you talking about?!" Hyuuga interjected.

"I said what I said. Me and Kuroko are just practicing."

"Like hell you are!" Aomine didn't like what he was hearing.

"Taiga, what's going on?" Himuro was now officially dead worried.

"Kagami-chii, Kuroko's dead don't you remember?" Kise didn't understand what was going on.

"..." With that, Kagami fell silent and looked away from everyone.

"Kagami, we're worried for you. We know Kuroko's death did a number on you."

"I'm sorry Teppie, but I don't know what you guys are talking about." Kagami faced everyone again with genuine confusion on his face.

"Damn it Kagami!" Everyone looked over at Midorima from his outburst. "Stop being in denial about all this! Get out of your own fantasy and face reality! Kuroko's dead! He's dead and there's nothing we can do about it! He's dead and we can never see him again!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Kagami had it with his friends. "Don't you think I know that my best friend is dead?!"

"Kagami..." Riko felt hurt along with a few others. Kagami had began to tear up.

"Don't you think I miss him?! Of course I'm going to be in denial! Wouldn't you?!" Everyone was speechless at Kagami's sudden change in mood. "Of course I'm going to miss my shadow!"

"Kagami stop this, now." Hyuuga stepped in. "We know it's hard! It's been hard for all of us!"

"It doesn't give you the right to go and pretend like nothing happened!" Aomine was furious. " You're his light! I know it must be hard, but you can't ignore it!"

"That's another thing! Kuroko always went on and on about him being a shadow and someone being his light!" Kagami was starting to yell louder. "You know what, Kuroko isn't a shadow!"

"What do you mean?" Himuro was really worried for his brother now.

"Kuroko was never a shadow!" Kagami couldn't take it anymore. " He was a light! He was a light so bright, he was blinding. That's why you couldn't see him!"

"We know that!" Everyone looked over at Akashi who had been quiet. "Of course he was a light, but that light is dead now! Kagami you just have to face the fact like the rest of us! Kuroko is never coming back!"

With that, Kagami tightened his fist, restraining himself from retorting back. He looked over at everyone. As he did, he noticed the mutual feelings on each of there faces. How could he not, those tears were all saying the same thing- Please.

Kagami was about to say something, but stopped. He noticed a soft presence. He looked over to his right to the entrance. What he saw left him speechless. Everyone else followed his eyes noticing something catching his attention.

Everyone gasped in shock. Standing at the entrance of the basketball court in a dirty white T-shirt and ripped up basketball shorts , was Kuroko Tetsuya.

Everyone was in pure shock. Kuroko had been gone for over a month and was assumed dead, but there he was. Even he had a look of worry and shock. There was dead silence until someone spoke up. Himuro was the first to recover from the shock to ask one of the questions everyone was thinking.

"H-How long have you been there?"

Kuroko seems startled by the question and slightly jumps. With wide eyes and a scratched up face, Kuroko looks over everyone until he landed on Kagami. They made eye contact and that was when Kuroko decided to answer the question given to him without breaking eye contact with Kagami.

With tears, a shakey voice, and a trembling bottom lip, Kuroko says the phrase everyone had been longing to hear for over a month.

"I've been here the whole time."

With that, Kuroko ran to Kagami who excepted him with open arms. They collided and embraced each other. Kuroko began to sob at the action.

Kagami embraced the bluenette like if he were to let go, Kuroko would disappear again. Kagami couldn't believe it. The one he loved was missing for a month and now he was back. He had thought he had lost him, forever. Kagami started to let the tears fall. Kuroko was back; he was really back.

"I'm so sorry!" Kuroko cried out. "I overreacted! I should have never gotten mad at you!"

"Shh, it's ok. I'm sorry, I should have never said that." Kagami was never this relieved in his life. This grief he had built up for the past month had finally been lifted. Kagami tightened his hold on Kuroko.

With that, everyone ran and thew themselves at their precious friend they thought they had lost. Many had started to cry from sheer happiness. Others cheered. It was a moment of pure happiness and relief. Kuroko had had to calm down Kise and Akashi to stop them from crying any further, reassuring them that he was in fact here and that this wasn't a dream.

After they had been able to achieve said calming, everyone back away from the blunette within the embrace of two redheads.

"I'm so sorry everyone." Kuroko looked down at his feet, felling ashamed. "I made everyone worry..."

Akashi looked down at the shadow inbetween him and Kagami. "Tetsuya, what happened?"

"You're not going to like it." Kuroko had replied.

"Well even so," Aomine stated, " We still want to know. What happened?"

"Why do you look all beaten up?" Midorima had interjected.

Everyone kept on asking questions hoping for answers. Kuroko was overwhelmed. He wanted to answer all of them, but he wanted to do so in the presence of his parents. He had yet to show himself to them and he was yearning to see them. Seeming to sense his partners distress Kagami spoke up.

"Hey guys, lay off. I'm pretty sure Kuroko hasn't seen his parents yet."

"Let's go then." Everyone nodded at Momoi's suggestion and started to walk out of the park's court, with full intention of walking the phantom player home in a group. While leaving, Akashi had turned around, momentarily halting the mini migration of teens, and looked over at Kuroko.

"One more question," He had started and continued with a soft, almost motherly protective tone, "Are you ok?"

Everyone looked at Kuroko waiting for an answer. Said teen smiled, bent down to pick up the forgotten basketball and looked around the group of people that was his friends. His eyes fell upon Kagami's once again and smiled wider.

In a soft and happy tone he said, "I am now."

With that everyone's mood escalated and they continued their small trek towards Kuroko's home.

They got their friend back.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if I want to continue with my original idea or shorten this, because to be honest I lost my passion for this story. Even so, do not fear because I will finish it. Again, I am so sorry for not updating. Me and Tara had had school and I was on writers block and I rewrote this chapter several times. I'm still not satisfied but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. Hope I mad people's days.<strong>

**Love,**

** Tory**


End file.
